To Boldly Go
by phatalbert21
Summary: My first Enterprise fic and first fic I ever wrote. It is the story of how Hoshi and T'Pol reconnect after five years apart. And how that reconection leads to a relationship they never expected. Set after the finale "These Are The Voyages..." T'Pol/Hoshi


**Summary:This is an original work started five years after the events of Star Trek: Enterprise in a young, unstable and untamed Federation and it deals with the relationship between T'Pol and Hoshi Sato. In my story I have taken some artistic license with the character's, mainly T'Pol in my story due to her relationship with Trip (and the whole Trellium-D addiction) she is a **_**little**_** less logical and a **_**little**_** more free with her emotions, it's not a huge change and I believe I still managed to capture the essence of the character. **

**Warning: In case you couldn't tell from the summary this is femslash. It depicts romance between to women if that is offensive to you or your belief's turn back now. All others please read on!**

**Thanks: I'd like to thank, FireChildSlytherin5 and SevardanCalio for their help with this project. And I'd like to give a million and one thanks to ilovesara801 for her wonderful beta services and for transforming my scribbles and thoughts into the story you see before you. Thank you all.**

**Disclaimer: One last Thing Hoshi,T'Pol and the original Enterprise crew belong to Paramount and I mean no infringement I am in no way shape or form receiving any monetary compensation(so don't sue me!) it's just for fun. **

**To Boldy Go...**

_By:Phatalbert21_

_12:01 am January, 1__st__, 2166_

Hoshi Sato, former communications officer of The Starship_ Enterprise_ was lounging on the couch in her apartment in Kyoto, Japan, reminiscing about "The Glory Days," as her Grandfather Michio would call them. She remembered how her grandfather would tell her that a new year was a time to reflect on one's past and to plan for one's future. She reflected and longed for the days when life had been exciting and danger was her constant companion, back when she would explore deep space discovering new civilizations, back when she was a part of history and she had seen and accomplished things man hadn't dreamed of.

Back before life wasn't grading papers and midterms.

After _Enterprise_ had been decommissioned in 2161, Hoshi spent the next two years on a small science vessel where she was promoted to lieutenant junior grade, then again to senior grade. She met a civilian scientist named Takashi Kimura and fell in love with him. After that she had decided to walk away from Starfleet thinking she was through with space travel and ready to settle down with her future husband in Brazil.

It turned out to be the biggest mistake of her life.

Two weeks before her wedding, she came home early to surprise Takashi with a special dinner when she caught him in bed with another woman. Looking back on it now, she was amazed at her composure; she had taken off her ring, packed a suitcase, and left, not looking back, figuratively or literally. She returned to Japan and had taken up residence

in a small apartment, ignoring all attempts from Takashi to contact her. Her composure didn't last though, and for the next year she battled with depression before getting her life together and taking a teaching job in linguistics at the university level, but it hadn't been enough for her, she found herself bored and wishing she was back in space exploring the cosmos.

Four months ago, feeling fed up, she went back to Starfleet and asked Fleet Admiral Black to put her back on active duty, and he promised to find her a posting but he had yet to be successful and she was beginning to get frustrated with the lack of progress.

Her musings were interrupted by a familiar voice coming from her vid screen which was set to the annual new years celebration in New York's Times Square _"-and a prosperous new year to all citizens of the Federation," _Said the deep voice of Ambassador Jonathan Archer, amid a crowd of loud cheers from various species of the Federation.

She frowned at the screen, thinking how in the five years since _Enterprise_ had been decommissioned the crew hadn't really stayed in contact with each other.

The most she ever saw of Jonathan Archer was in various media clips although with his recent promotion from admiral to special ambassador to Andoria that wasn't too surprising.

Travis Maywether was a test pilot at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards on Mars and although they had remained close initially, she hadn't seen or talked to him for almost a year; Malcolm Reed, like Hoshi, was retired from Starfleet; he had moved back to England and all efforts to contact him proved futile as he had apparently dropped of the face of the Earth.

She occasionally got a comm. packet from Dr. Phlox, who after a brief stint on Denobula, was back in space currently serving as C.M.O on the _York,_ a deep space ship and the last of the old _NX_ ship class.

T'Pol, from what she heard, was back on Vulcan working at the science ministry. Hoshi hadn't seen her since the Federation founding ceremony, so any knowledge about T'Pol she recieved secondhand.

Besides Travis, she missed seeing T'Pol everyday the most. Her mind lingered on the mysterious Vulcan wondering if she missed any of the _Enterprise_ crew... or more specifically missed her. No; she decided that T'Pol, if asked, would say something to the effect of:

_"Vulcans do not experience nostalgia; it is a emotion and emotions are illogical."_ Yes, that was the Vulcan: way to be governed by logic and not primitive emotions_. _

Back on _Enterprise,_ Hoshi had developed a friendship with T'Pol after an away mission when the two of them and Lieutenant Reed had been forced to save a Klingon vessel. After the subsequent mission, the three of them had spent several hours in the decontamination chamber together during then the first tentative beginnings of a friendship formed. Prior to the mission Hoshi had viewed T'Pol as condescending, arrogant, and insufferably smug in her Vulcan attitude, but afterward she had found out that T'Pol only seemed that way to one who didn't bother to get to know the real woman. In reality, T'Pol was intelligent, complex, caring (in her own Vulcan way), courageous and genuine.

At Hoshi's request, (in an atempt to help master her fears and self doubts which were her seriously reconnsider the wisdom in joining Starfleet and the _Enterprise _mission) T'Pol began to teach her Vulcan meditation techniques once a week, and it wasn't long before these sessions became the highlight of Hoshi's week. It was during that time the two women had learned a great deal about each other and found that they had many similar interests including a fondness for science and martial arts, so they began spending more time together, including several sparring sessions in the gym where Hoshi taught T'Pol some basic aikido, and in return the Vulcan showed her _suus mahna_.(Vulcan martial arts.)

She couldn't pin down exactly when she had began to look at the Vulcan in a romantic manner, but sometime between their second and third year in space she had found herself thinking about T'Pol more and more often, and when she was on duty, she sometimes found herself sneaking glances at the Vulcan when no one was looking. Hoshi didn't tell anyone about her feelings for T'Pol, but Travis Maywether, her closest friend onboard _Enterprise, _had noticed the changes in her and although he didn't know who the object of Hoshi's affection was, he knew she had it bad, and for months he had counseled her to reveal her feelings (after teasing her mercilessly about it of course.)

However her lack of experience with other women and a lack of discernable interest from T'Pol contributed to her saying nothing and unsucessfully attempting to suppress her feelings, so consequently nothing more than friendship developed between the two women. And with no reason not too T'Pol entered into an on again off again relationship with Charles "Trip" Tucker III _Enterprise's _chief engineer.

Outwardly, Hoshi gave the appearance that nothing was wrong, and she continued to spend time with T'Pol and tried not to let anything slip in front of her however inside she had been pretty torn up. Not only that she couldn't be with T'Pol, but that her indeciveness had cost her a potential loving relationship with a beautiful and intelligent individual. After several years and a few unfulfilling romantic relationships, she had stopped carrying a torch for the Vulcan and accepted that T'Pol was simply unattainable and she would have to settle for being her friend when the unexpected had happened.

During a routine mission, Trip had sacrificed his life, saving Captain Archer's in the process. Despite being greatly saddened at the loss of a close friend and comrade, she decided that life didn't offer second chances very often and so she was determined to make the most out of this one. However when she had approached T'Pol, she found her cold and distant, and it wasn't long after that T'Pol departed for Vulcan.

Her thoughts bringing her full circle, Hoshi looked up at the chronometer and was shocked to discover it was well past two in the morning. Stretching, she rose from the couch and headed to her bedroom, thinking hopefully tomorrow would be the start of a better year than the last one. ***

_3:15 pm February, 4__th__, 2166_

Captain Jackson Hunter stood at attention in front of Fleet Admiral Black's desk at Starfleet Command.

"At ease, Captain Hunter." The gruff voice of Admiral Black resonated throughout the room.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Asked Captain Hunter, assuming the stance of parade rest. Hunter stood six feet tall and was in excellent shape due to years of football and boxing; he was of African decent and his hair was cropped in a buzzed flattop. His eyes, which were normally brown with warmth, were deadly serious as he stood waiting for the news Black had for him. The other man didn't waste any time on pleasantries, instead getting straight to the point

"Yes, Hunter, I'd like to let you know that you've been offered command of a new vessel." Instantly Hunter was on his guard; something about Black's voice warned him that something else was going on.

"I'd suppose you'd like to see what ship you'll be commanding," Continued Black.

"Yes, Sir." Hunter replied immediately.

Black reached under his desk and slid a data pad across the desk to Hunter, who picked it up and read the pad. His eyes widened when he saw the name of the vessel that was to be his:

_U.S.S Enterprise NCC-100._

"What's the matter, Hunter"? Asked Black, watching the other man's reaction closely. Shock held Hunter in place for five whole seconds before he snapped to his senses

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" He asked tentatively.

"Granted." Came the reply.

"Sir, why was I chosen to command the flagship of the fleet?"

"Are you disappointed, Hunter?" Asked the Admiral evenly, "Every Captain in Starfleet would kill to be in your position now." He finished with his fingers steepeled.

Hunter was quick to respond, "No Sir It's just that the flagship is commanded by the most experienced Captain in the fleet and that would be Captain O'Reily."

Black narrowed his eyes and asked, "You would turn down command of the _Enterprise_ because you feel you don't have enough experience and O'Reily would be the better man for the job?"

Hunter tried not to let any disappointment seep through his voice when he honestly said, "Yes Sir, in the best interest of Starfleet I would."

Black held his gaze for a moment and saw the young man was completely serious; then he chuckled. "That is exactly why I decided Archer was right when he suggested you take the posting. Archer and I believe we need people out there who will do what is in the best interest of Starfleet and the Federation not who are the most 'qualified'" He said leaning on the word making it quite clear what he thought of the other captain's qualifications. "We don't need people who are so 'by the book' that they can't see past their nose. In other words Hunter, we need a new kind of best, and O'Reily isn't the best."

Hunter's head was spinning; Jonathan Archer, the legendary captain of Earth's first Warp 5 vessel had given him a personal recommendation to command its successor, the next _Enterprise_. Hunter had met Archer just once, two years ago, when he had first changed postings to commanding an escort vessel. As the admiral in charge of sectors 001-100, he and Hunter had shared a lunch, and afterward he had been in awe of the legendary captain and his stories about his exploits in space, and it seemed that he had impressed Archer as well.

Black interrupted his thoughts when he reached over to shake hands. "Congratulations Hunter I'll need your crew manifest within the next week...dismissed."

He was nearly at the door when Black shouted, "Hunter! Wait a minute!"

He turned around to see the admiral had another data pad in his hand, "Yes, Sir?"

"Hunter, I have a recommendation for your communications officer," He said, handing Hunter the data pad. He picked it up and read the name: Hoshi Sato.

"Isn't she retired, Sir?" Asked a puzzled Hunter.

"Lieutenant Sato was put on active duty as of September of last year, as captain of the flagship you'll need the best of the best and when it comes to comm. Officers, and they don't come any better than Sato."

"I'll take it under advisement Sir." He promised. Black nodded and resumed his seat, and Hunter left the office, boarded the turbolift, and pressed the button for the lobby. As the turbolift moved downward, Hunter briefly looked over the specs for his new ship:

_**-Challenger Class**_

_**-Maximum speed warp 7.2**_

_**-Four shuttle pods**_

_**-Transporter**_

_**-Experimental tractor beam**_

_**-Eight pulsed phase cannons**_

_**-Four torpedo banks**_

_**-Polarized hull plating**_

_**-Experimental Defensive Screen Generator**_

_**-Ten decks with a crew compliment of 110 **_

_Wow all this is mine? Jackson you old son of a gun you sure lucked out this time. _The turbolift deposited him on the ground floor and as he strolled past the reception area he waved at the rather attractive secretary who had a dazed look on her face as she waved back. Stepping outside, the cold breeze and briny smell of San Francisco greeted his nostrils; Hunter inhaled deeply, he loved the smell of the city. Having grown up just across the bay in Oakland, he had spent a great deal of time in 'Frisco and it was like a second home to him.

He walked past the manicured lawns of Starfleet command and the newly constructed Starfleet academy, content to let his legs take him wherever they wanted. Unlike in the 20th and early to mid 21st century San Francisco, like most of Earth was virtually crime free and one could walk through the city completely unharassed. Hunter's stomach rumbled and he decided that it would be a excellent time for a bowl of fresh clam chowder. Fortunately, he was only a few blocks from his favorite dining establishments in the city, a small family owned restaurant that had a lovely view of the bay.

Once he had reached his destination and had been seated, he pulled out the two data pads this time he started with Lieutenant Sato's record. According to her record Sato had an exceptionally high IQ, knew over 50 different languages, had several commendations and awards, a doctorate in linguistics, a master's degree in exo-datoligy and a black belt in aikido. As he read on he was more and more intrigued. Between this and the stories Archer had told him he believed he had an accurate impression of the woman, and he liked what he saw.

By the time the soup came, he was sure that Sato would be the perfect candidate for his crew, and the Admiral's personal recommendation sealed the deal, so he sent a note to Admiral Black via the data pad letting him know he agreed with the man's assessment of Sato and that he'd be looking forward to working with her - assuming she accepted the posting.

He still had to choose the rest of his crew (except his X.O., since Starfleet would assign him one), but he could do that after he finished his soup. As he savored the creamy broth, he thought thought about his upcoming posting with a little nervousness and a great deal of excitement, _Enterprise_...the last man to command it was a legend and while he knew he had a very long way to go before even being half the captain Archer was, he couldn't help but feel this was the first step on the road to greatness***

_11:00am April, 14__th__, 2166_

Hoshi made her way to the Shuttle bay of the newly constructed _Enterprise_ to assemble with the rest of the crew in preparation for the boarding of Captain Hunter; she could hardly believe she was here. She remembered getting the call several weeks ago from Admiral Black with the news that he had gotten her a posting...and on the flagship no less!

She had arrived a hour early to get the full view of the ship she had seen the projections of course but they didn't do the majestic ship justice and while the ship seemed familiar it had some distinct differences from the original _Enterprise, _for one thing it was a much bigger ship with more of a emphasis on comfort the quarters were about twice as big as the ones on the old _NX-01,_ and the senior officers all had a protein synthesizer and heating unit in their quarters.

For another, there was the lack of noise made by the ship, comparatively speaking the _NX-01_ was a rickety rattling bucket of bolts.

_But we did alright with her. _Thought Hoshi proudly. This _Enterprise_ did however share the exact same color scheme as its predecessor although the layout was far more streamlined. Hoshi thought to herself wistfully

_You'd think Starfleet could make their ships a little more colorful and not so sterile looking...maybe one day they won't look like a hospital._

She entered the turbolift and pressed the button for deck six, enjoying how smooth the ride was. Around deck four, the turbolift stopped and the doors parted opened to admit the last person Hoshi had expected to see: Commander T'Pol.

The Vulcan stepped smartly over the threshold.

"Hello Lieutenant Sato, it is a pleasure to see you again." Her voice was as soothing as Hoshi remembered and she talked as if hadn't been several years since they had last seen each other.

She stood beside Hoshi and folded her arms behind her back; Hoshi figured she was doing a pretty good imitation of a fish out of water her mouth opening and closing with nothing intelligent coming out.

"He-Hello Commander how are you doing?" Hoshi managed to stutter out a greeting and promptly felt embarrassed.

"I am doing well. I trust you are also?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Grateful she had finally gained control of her voice.

"You seem surprised to see me Lieutenant." T'Pol noted as the turbolift moved to its destination.

Hoshi's mind was working furiously

_Oh, crap she noticed that. Of course she did, she's a Vulcan stupid, not much get past them. _

Although out loud she said, "Uh, yeah a little, I thought you retired from Starfleet when you went back to Vulcan."

T'Pol wasn't quick to respond staying silent for several seconds before she said "I...needed some time away from Earth and I continued to work for Starfleet but from Vulcan. That however, does not explain you being surprised, did you not read the crew manifest prior to boarding?"

Hoshi muttered, "I uh…skimmed it."

"Indeed."

Hoshi flushed slightly. "Well, anyway, it's nice to be working with you again." She patted T'Pol on the shoulder as she did the side of Hoshi's thumb briefly came in contact with the side of her neck and she felt T'Pol's body tense. Hoshi quickly removed the offending hand and flushed again, remembering after the fact that Vulcan's didn't like being touched.

_Smooth, Hoshi, real smooth. You see the woman of your dreams for the first time in five years and all you've managed to do is make a complete fool of yourself._

The turbolift reached deck six not a moment to soon as far as Hoshi was concerned, and both women exited. Once they had entered the shuttle bay, they lined up against the far right wall where the rest of the senior staff had assembled. The non-senior members of the crew stood across from them on the left wall. From the floor was a Plexiglass shield that when raised would seal off the rest of the shuttle bay from the vacuum of space.

A crewman was monitoring the approach of the shuttlepod with Captain Hunter onboard. The officer looked up from his board and said, "Commander T'Pol, the captain is requesting permission to board."

"Granted." This was merely a tradition that was observed when a captain boarded a vessel for the first time. All the crew watched anxiously as the launch doors open to admit the captain's shuttlecraft it touched down and powered down its engines.

The crew waited for the atmosphere to be restored behind the Plexiglass after about twenty seconds the side hatch of the shuttle opened and the Plexiglass shield slid down into the floor signaling the return of life support. The crew collectively straightened their posture as the captain stepped out of the shuttle and gazed at them all.

T'Pol stepped forward and said in a loud echoing voice, "Captain on the deck."

Hunter sized up the crew a moment before speaking. "At ease."

T'Pol walked up to the captain and took her position on his right, Hunter nodded and bent over to converse with her for a moment, she nodded to his questions and replied before Hunter stood straight and addressed the crew.

"My name is Captain Jackson Hunter, and I will be the commanding officer of this vessel. As my crew I expect that you will all show up to duty shifts on time in clean uniforms. As members of the flagship I also expect the very best from each and every one of you I hand picked each of you because I believe you will all have something valuable to contribute so that this ship will run in the best manner possible. As your Captain you may, in turn, expect me to run this ship to the absolute best of my ability, and to honor the ideals and principles of Starfleet and the Federation. I'm sure it will be a pleasure serving with you all."

He paused, surveying them all for a moment before turning his gaze to focus on Hoshi , who got the uncomfortable sensation of being singled out. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it was over and he was continuing with his speech.

"We break orbit at 1200 hours tomorrow so be sure to get a good nights sleep. Crew and staff rotations will be sent out in a ship wide memo by Commander T'Pol at 0600 tomorrow, senior staff please report to the Conference room on deck five, the rest of you are dismissed."***

_1:00 pm April, 14__th__, 2166_

In the conference room the Captain sat at the head of the table, with T'Pol at his right and Hoshi directly across from her, much to her surprise, for when she had entered the conference room the Captain had indicated she was to sit on his left, if anyone found that unusual they didn't show it.

Once everyone had take their seats the captain stood and spoke.

"Okay I don't think I have to give you all a speech; you're all on my senior staff because you have experience and are the best at what you do, I'd like for you all to introduce yourself one at a time with your name, rank and department starting with my first officer, he said gesturing to T'Pol.

" T'Pol, Commander, and I am the Chief Science Officer." The Vulcan calmly stated.

"Thebeus Khan, Lieutenant, Security Chief" A young Trill male followed.

"Dr. Atriums Sveck, no rank, and I'm the C.M.O." Said a man with white-blond hair who appeared to be of European decent.

"Senford LaForge, Lieutenant Commander, Chief Engineer." A bald black man said, grinning at the Captain.

"Laura Jacobs, Ensign, Helmsman. Stated a young redheaded woman with the slightest trace of an Irish accent.

"Hoshi Sato, Lieutenant, Communications officer."

"Excellent, now that we all know each other better we can get down to business, as you all are undoubtedly aware the Federation is still recovering from the Earth-Romulan War."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, ten years ago Earth and a coalition of Vulcan, Andorian and Terellian ships had fought a war against the Romulan Star Empire, The coalition had eventually won but losses had been heavy on both sides. The conflict had directly led to the creation of the United Federation Of Planets, due to the members of the coalition realizing they all shared common goals and that they were stronger together than as individuals. The war also resulted in a demilitarized area of space that neither the Federation nor the Romulan Empire could cross, claim or build weapons in. Violation of this so called Neutral Zone by either side was a perceived act of war by the other.

"Our primary goal is to proceed to the Neutral Zone and oversee the construction of eight Federation outposts, these outposts will be monitoring all activity on the Federations side of the Neutral Zone and to ensure the Romulans aren't...tempted to cross over and start up any trouble." He paused to let that sink in

Continuing on he said, "We will be patrolling that area of space until the outposts are completed. Are there any questions?"

When everybody had indicated there weren't any he dismissed everyone except Hoshi and Senford LaForge. He leaned back in his seat looked Hoshi dead in the eyes and asked "Lieutenant Sato are you aware that next to Commander T'Pol, you have the most command experience on my senior staff?"

"No sir I wasn't aware of that" She answered honestly, wondering why he was bringing this up while LaForge was here.

"It's true I assure you, yet Commander Laforge is technically your superior officer. He is quite happy in engineering and has zero interest in command but as the third highest ranked officer, he is technically the ships second officer, a position he doesn't want and I don't want to force on him. I talked it over with him and he told me he believed another officer was more qualified for the job...that officer of course being you." Hunter said indicating her with his hand.

She was dumbstruck and the only thing she could manage to say was "Me, Sir"?

Hunter nodded "That of course is if you are interested in command, I was going over your personnel file and saw you have received quite a few commendations and both of your previous C.O.'s indicated you are sociable and have natural leadership qualities that would be helpful if you were interested in command. While I know it is a little early in your career, I'd like to offer you the position of second officer and a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. The promotion would of course be in addition to your duties as comm. Officer, but I honestly believe it would be a good fit for you but the choice is yours, take a couple days and consider it."

Hoshi, who was blushing fiercely, though pleased by the amount of trust and faith Hunter was showing her and her abilities, said, "Thank you sir, but I don't need a few days to consider it. I would be honored to serve as your second officer."

"Excellent!" Hunter said with a broad smile. He then stood, stepped directly in front of Hoshi and pinned a black bar next to her two silver ones. When that was done he said "Lieutenant Hoshi Sato, I, Captain Jackson Hunter, herby authorize your promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and second officer with all the rights, responsibilities and privileges accorded with that rank and position," He then shook her hand and said, "Congratulations Commander Sato."

She stood tall and proud at parade rest "Thank you, Captain Hunter."

Hoshi realized what a big reasponsibility she had been granted, as the second officer she was the third highest ranked officer onboard _Enterprise_. In addition, in the event the first officer or captain were unable to fulfill their duty she would replace them and in an emergency could relieve them of duty. She would also be working closely with the first officer on personnel problems. All in all, she was ecstatic.

Hunter then asked for her and Commander LaForge's signature on a data pad, before he stated. "This will be logged in the ships computer as of 0600 hours tomorrow and will be included in Commander T'Pol's ship wide memo. You're both dismissed."

"Congratulations Commander Sato I'm sure you'll perform admirably." LaForge said, smiling broadly as the conference room doors slid close behind them.

"Thank you Commander LaForge. A lot of the credit for this goes to you." She replied modestly, smiling despite herself.

LaForge shrugged, "You deserve it for all the things you've accomplished in your career. Besides, Captain Hunter isn't the type of C.O who hands out promotions unless he believes that you are the absolute best person for the job. Plus, I didn't want the job, so I should thank you."

"Have you served with the Captain before?'' Asked Hoshi curiously.

"Yeah, but it was well before he was a captain, he was a tactical officer at the time but his personality hasn't changed, back then he was hard on his people and just as hard on himself. I imagine that's more so now that he has the four bars, but he's fair and honest, and I can't think of another person I'd want to serve under except... maybe Captain Archer." LaForge grinned as they reached the turbolift.

Hoshi could tell LaForge wasn't just kissing ass, he meant what he said and her respect for LaForge and Hunter went up several notches. Once inside the carriage she pressed the button for deck two and LaForge for deck seven. She decided to pick up the conversation.

"I loved serving under Captain Archer he really is as great as everyone says and I did a lot of growing with him. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if history remembers him as one of the greatest captain's ever." Replied Hoshi. Since the turbolift was going down LaForge's destination came up first.

"I'll bet you're right...well this is me. I'll be seeing you around." He said.

"Bye." Hoshi said with a smile and wave. ***

_3:00 pm April, 14__th__, 2166_

It had been an interesting first day to say the least. In the span of a few hours Hoshi had ran into T'Pol, had a heart to heart with the captain and been promoted to Second Officer. T'Pol.... she brought back a lot of feelings and memories to Hoshi's mind, not all were good.

There was the first time they had met and Hoshi had told her 'go to hell,' and in Vulcan no less! T'Pol showed no emotion and had calmly told her she was told to speak in English during the mission and expected Hoshi to do so as well. At the time she thought T'Pol was kind of a bitch, but in hindsight she saw she was just upset that T'Pol had gotten one over her something she wasn't used to. It wouldn't be the first time either and Hoshi's attitude would change from resentfulness to admiration as she matured.

She also remembered when she had asked T'Pol why she was so hard on her after a particularly difficult evening. T'Pol had looked her dead in the eyes and told her because she was so gifted she expected more of her than others. She had felt the warmth from that compliment for at least a week.

She blinked and saw she was standing in front of T'Pol's office having no idea how she got there. Well since she was here and they weren't officially on duty until tomorrow she supposed she could see if T'Pol wanted to do a little catching up. Hesitantly she reached up and pressed the chime half hoping T'Pol was on the bridge or anywhere else.

"Enter." Said T'Pol's soft voice over the speaker.

Feeling a mixture of apprehension and excitement she pressed the button to open the door and stepped in.

Even though they weren't on duty T'Pol was seated at her computer terminal referencing something from a data pad. She looked up as the door whooshed close and raised her left eyebrow, which was as close to a surprised expression as possible for a Vulcan.

"Commander Sato, how may I help you?"

Hoshi didn't know what she was expecting but the formal address wasn't it. She thought they had moved past this stage a long time ago.

Feeling slightly disappointed she said. "T'Pol, in private its Hoshi remember?"

T'Pol's eyes widened briefly before her face resumed its previous impassiveness. "My apologies Hoshi, it has been awhile."

Hoshi smiled tenitively. "It has, which is why I'm here. I was wondering if you have any free time to catch up with an old friend."

Hoshi saw an expression flash quickly over the Vulcan's face but it was gone before she could identify it. "I would however I have several pressing matters to attend to."

"Come on T'Pol, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"Who is-?"

Hoshi interrupted her. "It's an expression silly. Okay since you're busy now, how about dinner in my quarters? It'll be just like old times." The nerves she had felt earlier had calmed down, it was great to be back around T'Pol...even if she wasn't sure what she wanted from the Vulcan.

After a long pause T'Pol finally spoke. "Very well, I will be available at 19:00 hours. I will see you then."

Hoshi positively beamed. "Great, I'll see you then."

She was nearly to the door when T'Pol called her name.

"Hoshi, congratulations on your promotion. I agree with Captain Hunter, you will make an excellent second officer."

Hoshi felt her cheeks burn. "Thanks, T'Pol."

She knew that T'Pol had said that entirely for her benefit but she was still inordinately happy,walking down the hall she knew she was practically strutting but she didn't care. T'Pol was coming to her quarters and she seemed willing to resume there old relationship which for Hoshi was enough for now. ***

_7:00 pm April, 14__th__, 2166_

T'Pol stood in front of Hoshi's door suppressing the uncomfortable nervous feeling that was churning in her gut.

_It is illogical to feel nervous about dining with Hoshi. We have had dinner before; this experience should be no different. _But it was different. Prior to this evening she hadn't been aware of Hoshi's attraction to her. Earlier in the day when Hoshi had patted her shoulder and her thumb had come in contact with her skin she had been forced to view Hoshi's thoughts and feelings for a few moments. That was the main reason Vulcans had anaversion to being touched, whenever skin to skin contact occurred they saw others thoughts and they were often too chaotic or forceful for their liking. What she had seen had surprised her profoundly, Hoshi had felt fear, longing, surprise, affection, regret, confusion and desire and those feelings had been imprinted on T'Pol and she knew without a doubt that Hoshi had feelings that were beyond basic platonic friendship and from the intensity of them she had evidently been feeling them for awhile.

She was not repulsed by Hoshi's feelings, she had in fact been attracted, albeit less intensely, to the beautiful Japanese woman for a long time, although she thought nothing would ever come of it, as at the time she had been in a relationship and when that relationship had ended, she had not wanted to enter into another and there was the fact that Hoshi had been involved with someone else. She still wasn't sure if she wanted a relationship, her prior one while fulfilling in some place, was inadequate in many others. Then there was the fact that she was Sato's direct supervisor and too get involved with her could be considered by some as a conflict of interests. It was much easier to deal with the situation when she had only her own feelings to deal with knowing that Hoshi felt the same way made things...difficult and...confusing.

It was mainly that confusion that had T'Pol feeling a bit out of sorts, finally schooling herself to try and get through the meal and then figure out what to do about Hoshi she rang the chime. The door slid back promptly to the sight of Hoshi dressed in a red shirt and hip hugging blue jeans, her hair was pulled back in it's customary ponytail that went down past her shoulders, all in all she was gorgeous.

Despite herself T'Pol felt a warming sensation in the pit of her stomach, but she quickly schooled her emotions and greeted her host,

"Hello, Hoshi." Then remembering it was human custom to offer a compliment she said, "You look lovely."

Immediately Hoshi blushed and T'Pol felt the warming sensation again. "Thank you, T'Pol you look great too." T'Pol doubted that, she was dressed in a pair of plain cream robes but she appreciated the effort Hoshi made and replied, "Thank you."

It took Hoshi a moment to realize her guest was still standing in the hallway and so she moved back to let T'Pol in, after apologizing for the inconsideration. Once T'Pol had taken a seat on the small sofa Hoshi finished setting the table. While she was working she said "I know it's more of a breakfast food but we are having _Plomeek _Soup tonight...I hope you don't mind."

"No, that sounds acceptable _Plomeek_ Soup is one of my favorites."

Hoshi looked up at T'Pol, a light flush on her face and said,

"I know that's why I made it." T'Pol felt that flutter in her stomach again as the unbidden thought that the young woman looked rather beautiful while she was blushing came into her head.

_Silence, _She scorned herself,_ Focus on completing the meal_.

Fortunately Hoshi didn't notice the silent war that was being waged inside the Vulcan as she took her seat and began serving the soup along with fresh Vulcan sweet bread.

"How is it?" asked Hoshi somewhat anxiously after T'Pol had sat down and taken her first taste "I got the recipe from the computer, I-I'm sure you've probably had better but..."

T'Pol looked at Hoshi and said with a raised eyebrow before commeting.

"It is excellent."

"I'm glad." Hoshi said, flushing again and feeling rather pleased with herself. As dinner was consumed, the two former crewman talked about their other crewman fromthe NX-01_,_ what they had been doing over the years and just generally reconnecting with each other, Hoshi was enjoying herself very much and she was sure T'Pol was also.

After dinner both women retired to the couch, where Hoshi served two piping hot cups of Vulcan spiced tea. It was then her hand brushed accidentally against T'Pol's, and for the second time in so many hours, the Vulcan was treated to another wave of Hoshi's emotions, this one nearly floored her. She felt tenderness, desire, longing and a good deal of fear all of the emotions wrapped around the image of herself she had never experienced such strong emotions from another directed at her not even from Tripp.

Hoshi was completely unaware of what had just happened which made it that much harder for T'Pol to say what she had too, for when she had come in contact with Hoshi's desire her own had flared and she fought to control it even as the urge to take Hoshi in her arms and kiss her was almost more than she could bare. T'Pol set her glass on the table and turned to face Hoshi deciding that now was the time to deal with the situation .

"Hoshi we must talk about our attraction to each other."

If Hoshi was blushing earlier it was nothing compared to what she was doing now, nearly dropping her cup in shock she managed to sputter out,

"Ex-Excuse me our... what?"

T'Pol didn't sigh verbally but the urge was surprisingly strong.

"Our attraction Hoshi, you are attracted to me are you not?''

Hoshi honestly felt blindsided.

"Well, err, yes, I am how did you know?"

"There were several signs. However, at the moment they are irrelevant. What is relevant however, is that I share your attraction as well." Replied T'Pol who wanted to get to her point so she could be done with this unpleasant business.

"Y-You do?" Croaked Hoshi whose mouth was suddenly too dry to speak in her regular voice so she gulped down the rest of her tea scalding her throat in the process.

The Vulcan continued,

"Yes, however despite that it would be in neither of our best interests to persue our attraction in any relationship other than friendship." Hoshi's face, which was looking elated, registered shock followed by crushing disappointment, T'Pol could almost hear her heart breaking and she was mildly surprised to feel an unpleasant pressure in her stomach as though she was physically ill.

"We can't? Why not?" Asked Hoshi, her voice quivering with emotion, sounding much like a child who's favorite toy had been taken away and they couldn't understand why.

T'Pol took a breath. She had not been expecting it to be this hard. She had known that she didn't want to hurt Hoshi, but she was shocked to discover the amount of emotion this was provoking in her. Hoping to finish this soon she said firmly,

"Starfleet regulations about personal relationships between personnel are quite clear."

Hoshi spoke in the same confused and wounded voice as before.

"Yeah, they are discouraged, but they aren't forbidden."

"Communications is part of the science department so that makes me your direct supervisor. I would have a conflict of interests." Answered T'Pol simply.

"T'Pol if you don't want to be in a relationship with me can you just give me a real reason, no dissembling, no truth distorting just an honest reason? Not some weak 'against regulations' defense." Hoshi fumed angrily.

In an effort to placate the younger woman's rising temper T'Pol tried to regain control of the situation

"I would hardly call it 'weak' Starfleet regulations are quite..."

"Those regulations didn't matter when you were with Commander Tucker!" Hoshi yelled interrupting the Vulcan.

"And don't tell me it's different because as the second officer he had to report to only you and Captain Archer so don't feed me a line that you can't be involved with anyone under your command! So the way I see it, that leaves only two possibilities why you don't want to get involved with me. One, you were lying about being attracted to me, but I know you and you aren't the type of person who would lie about something like that. Or two, you're scared to get involved with me. Whether it's because I'm human or a woman, I'm not sure, but that's the way I see it."

T'Pol chided herself for thinking Hoshi wouldn't analyze everything she said, it was one of the reasons she was so good at her job; she had an ear for sorting things and breaking them down to their simplest components. Regardless she tried to deflect Hoshi.

"May I remind you as a Vulcan I don't experience fea-"

Hoshi threw up her hands.

"Cut the crap T'Pol! I've known you way too long to fall for the 'Vulcan's don't experience emotion' line you used to use when you first came onboard the NX-01. If you _really_ didn't experience emotions you'd have no need to suppress them would you? You can't suppress what's not there. So instead of you trying to misdirect me how about actually talking to me about what's going on here. After all we've been through the least I deserve is an honest answer." Hoshi spilled out.

T'Pol was silent. Despite herself, she had to admit she felt slightly uncomfortable by the verbal barrage Hoshi had unleashed on her, not to mention the precise way the younger woman had gotten to the heart of the matter. Furthermore, she was right; she _did_ deserve an honest answer.

"Hoshi you are correct in that Starfleet's regulations weren't the main objection to my perusing a relationship with you. However the reasons you stated were incorrect, the fact that you are a woman and human had no bearing on my decision and I did not lie about my attraction to you. My last relationship was...tumultuous and while Charles Tucker was a most adequate mate at times, at others he was not. However when he died...I nearly lost control of my emotions if something were to happen to you, I would. I have no desire to go through such an experience again."

Hoshi took a moment to collect her thoughts before she spoke.

"I considered Commander Tucker a friend and I loved him dearly but the problem I always saw with you two was incompatibility based on two people who were too different from each other. You two always seemed to try and force the other one to adapt to your way of thinking. He tried to treat you like a human and you tried to treat him like a Vulcan, instead of adapting and embracing each other's differences, you both tried to change them. If you were to enter into a relationship with me I can't promise I'll be as logical and dispassionate as a Vulcan but I can swear that I'll do my best to embrace you and your cultural differences wholeheartedly all I ask is that you do the same. I also realize that you wouldn't always be able to express your feelings for me or show me public gestures of affection. And of course our working relationship would have to stay the same but I am prepared to accept all of that. I know that it must be tough having a mate die, but I think that is part of life, the risk of the unknown. I think it could really work between us, just give me a chance, T'Pol."

The effort Hoshi was making to accommodate her was not lost on T'Pol, and she decided that if the woman was willing to sacrifice that much just for the chance to be with her, the least she could do was give her a chance and 'meet her halfway.'

"Hoshi, I would be agreeable to try a relationship with you to see if we are compatible. I'd also like to-"

"Shh." Hoshi shushed the older woman with a finger against her lips "There's been something I've wanted to do for a long time." And with no further preamble she leaned over and kissed T'Pol.

To T'Pol it was one of the most memorable moments of her life. In addition to Hoshi's soft lips she could feel her feelings of desire, satisfaction, and incredible warmth wrapping around her. To Hoshi it was a dream come true as she finally felt the soft press of T'Pol's lips against her own. The kiss started off slowly and tenderly escalating higher becoming one of absolute passion. T'Pol returned the kiss slowly at first, and then with more fervor, she was quite sure she was the happiest person in the universe at the moment and had to resist the ridiculous urge to break out in giddy laughter while simultaneously hoping the kiss never ended.

Unfortunately T'Pol broke the kiss and although her face was flushed and she was breathing rather heavily she said,

"It is getting late Hoshi and we have to report for duty early tomorrow."

Reluctantly Hoshi had to agree.

"Yeah, you're right we don't want to be late on the first day. Are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, shall I meet you in the mess hall at 1200 hours?"

"It's a date." Said Hoshi smiling. T'Pol stood to take her leave at the door she paused and turned around.

"Thank you for dinner it was...a pleasurable experience, have a pleasant evening." Hoshi stood in the middle of the living room thinking back on the kiss that they had just shared, she had never been kissed like that before and she honestly still felt weak in the knees from the passion she had felt. Finally she composed herself enough to get ready for bed anxious for it to be morning so she could embark on this newest chapter in her life. ***

_4:30 pm April, 28__th__, 2166_

It had been two weeks since T'Pol and Hoshi had begun their relationship and it had only taken one of those weeks for the entire crew to find out they were together. How they did was still a mystery to Hoshi for other than having lunch with T'Pol in the mess hall when she was available, or having dinner at one of their quarters she and the Vulcan acted exactly the same when they were on duty.

For Hoshi everything was going great, well nearly everything. Four days after the couple had started seeing each other, they had been on the couch in Hoshi's quarters kissing rather deeply when Hoshi had tried to escalate things only to have the Vulcan stiffen and gently push Hoshi off her. Needless to say Hoshi was displeased, but if T'Pol thought it was too soon to take the next step, she would back off.

However only two days ago they had been at it again; this time in T'Pol's quarters, and Hoshi had tried again to take the next step only for T'Pol to push her off again. Afterward she had to make use of the coldest setting her shower had in order to cool herself down. It hadn't lasted, the next day she found herself distracted and unable to stay focused on anything but T'Pol and how much she wanted to make love to her and why T'Pol kept pushing her off. Despite herself she was beginning to get frustrated. Why didn't T'Pol wish to take the next step with her? Then just last night it occurred to her that maybe T'Pol didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about T'Pol.

After all, T'Pol was Vulcan maybe her emotional repression prevented her from viewing their relationship in the same light. Hoshi had been waiting for this relationship for years and while she desperately didn't want to screw it up she needed to get some answers as to where T'Pol's head was...no matter how uncomfortable those answers might be.

Alpha shift was winding down and Hoshi was beginning to fidget waiting for her replacement from beta shift to relieve her. She had a date and didn't want to be late; finally the doors to the turbolift opened and the beta shift piled onto the bridge, once Hoshi had briefed her replacement she strode as fast as possible to the turbolift with Ensign Jacobs on her tail. The door slid shut and Hoshi pressed the button for deck four, the young ensign whom Hoshi had grown close to over the past few weeks turned to her and said with a grin,

"What's the big rush Hoshi?"

Hoshi realized she was rocking slowly as if urging the turbolift to move faster and flushed slightly "It's nothing Laura, I just have a date with T'Pol and I don't want to be late".

The turbolift had finally reached her destination and the door slid open.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, good luck with your date." Jacobs brightly said.

"Thanks." The other woman replied distractedly as she raced to her quarters, once inside she immediately stripped out of her uniform, throwing it into the laundry bin. Next she got into the shower and took a few minutes to unwind under the soothing pulses of hot water issuing from the shower head. The shower beeped letting her know her time was nearly up, so she finished up and got out, her body smelling lightly of jasmine.

She stopped to look at her body in the mirror for a moment admiring how tight her stomach was; she worked out to keep her body in shape and occasionally she enjoyed looking at the results, hopefully T'Pol would enjoy them as well. With that thought making her feel slightly tingly, she made her way to the closet looking for something to wear.

Unfortunately when one spent one's time in space onboard a military ship there wasn't much need for personal clothing ,not to mention Starfleet training emphasized traveling lightly. Basically her wardrobe consisted of: five regular uniforms (one of which was occupying her hamper), two dress uniforms (for important diplomatic missions), a cold weather and hot weather uniform, a workout suit, a pair of khaki shorts, two pairs of jeans, three blouses and a extremely formal dress. Staring at it all Hoshi lamented that she seriously needed to get some clothes that weren't uniforms, endeavoring to do so on the next away mission with a civilized species, she selected a navy blouse and a pair of matching jeans.

Checking the chonometer she saw that she would just make it in time so she hurried to the turbolift and took it to deck three. She stood outside T'Pol's door for a moment composing herself; it amazed her that she still got nervous around T'Pol but considering the subject that they were going to talk about, perhaps it shouldn't have been so surprising. Finally, she rang the chime and T'Pol's soft voice issued from the speaker telling her to come in. The door slid open and Hoshi stepped inside adjusting as usual to the rise in tempature and dim lights that T'Pol used in order to simulate the atmosphere on Vulcan.

She found T'Pol sitting at the table, the low light of a candle flickering across her face giving the illusion that half of her face was in darkness. T'Pol rose from her seat and allowed Hoshi to kiss her and returned the kiss with one of her own before pulling out Hoshi's chair and allowing the young woman a seat.

"What are we having tonight?"

"Vegetable lasagna, it came highly recommended."

Hoshi raised an eyebrow. "Was that a joke?"

For her part T'Pol returned her look with that impossibly impassive face before she said.

"Vulcans don't make jokes."

Hoshi rolled her eyes and sat down. "Ah, of course. What was I thinking?"

Despite her earlier banter with T'Pol, Hoshi didn't eat much of her food and kept stirring it around on the plate. She was always like that, even as a child her mother had to work at making Hoshi eat when she was stressed or upset. Having obsereved that trait in Hoshi several time in years prior, T'Pol knew something was wrong.

"You seem upset, what is wrong, Hoshi?"

Hoshi took a moment to mumble a response to T'Pol's question.

"Hmm? What makes you think something is wrong?"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow before awnsering. "You have hardly touched your food, your shoulders are slumped, you muttered when I asked you what was wrong, you are tapping your left foot, you are-"

"I get it, T'Pol," Hoshi interupted irritably, "I'm emotional and easy to read."

T'Pol shook her head slightly. "No Hoshi it is that I have observed these traits in you before whenever something is bothering you. I would like you to know that if you wish to talk about it. I am willing to listen."

Hoshi looked at T'Pol for a moment admiring the Vulcan's hazel eyes taking a deep breath she steadied herself and spoke.

"Where do you see this going?"

A fine eyebrow was lifted. "Where do I see what going?"

Hoshi let out that deep breath she had just been holding.

"This! You and me...us. Do you see this as possibly being a serious relationship or what?"

T'Pol seemed to compose her awnser and looked out the window a moment before turning back to face Hoshi.

"I already consider our relationship serious."

Hoshi was stymied. "You do?"

"Yes. If I believed this relationship would be a 'fling,' I would not have entered into it, I am looking for something more long term than just a casual relationship."

The wheels in Hoshi's head turned and finally clicked into place.

"Is that why you won't sleep with me? You think I just want a friends with benefits type of deal with you?"

Hoshi thought she detected a twinge of annoyance on T'Pol's face as the Vulcan spoke.

"I felt it wasn't appropriate to elevate our relationship to the next level unless you were looking for the same thing I was. I had planned to discuss this at length with you tonight actually, however you brought it up before I could."

Hoshi had a genuine smile on her face for the first time all evening.

"Well let me alleviate your worries I..."

"Vulcans don't worry."

"Of course not, as I was saying, we both want the same thing T'Pol. I'm thirty-six years old, and at this point in my life I'm looking for something more long term than a roll in the hay. Besides, I've waited to be with you for so long that I want to make sure that we stay together for a long time. I know I shouldn't be saying this so early on in our relationship T'Pol but I feel more connected to you than anybody I've ever been with."

T'Pol was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"I saw you Hoshi."

She was confused by the Vulcan's abrupt change of subject

"You saw me?"

"In my meditation nearly a week ago. I was preparing for bed and meditating for the last time that evening when your face appeared to me."

Hoshi was intreged.

"What happened? What did it say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Hoshi sounded dissapointed.

"At the time I thought it was my subconcious desire to see you that night manifesting itself in a vision of you. However later that night I dreamt of you."

Despite her burning curiosity Hoshi was silent, sensing that T'Pol was about to tell her something important.

After a moment T'Pol continued.

"In that dream I was climbing a mountin, I had been climbing it for days and it was becoming foggy to the point where I could not see a meter in front of me. However, I kept climbing and climbing, it seemed to take forever however I finally made it to the top and collapsed. When I awoke, the fog had dissapated and it was sunny and warm and I saw a figure whose back was to me. When it turned around it was you. You looked me in the eyes and said,

_"I have been waiting for you my beloved t'hy'la, your journey is over rest now and let me attend to you, t'lema."_

Hoshi was speechless. "Wow that's incredible. What are those words? _T'hy'la _and _t'lema_ they sound Vulcan but I've never heard either of them before."

"I am not surprised. Neither would be in the linguistic database we provided to Earth. A _t'hy'la _is a bond between people that transcends the physical and mortal bonds. The closest thing in your language would be a soulmate, however the literal translation would be life friend. _T'lema_ is an obscure method of precogniation in which one sees their _t'hy'la_ in a dream it's literally means: One who walks in dreams."

Hoshi's head was starting to spin and she sat down on the couch rather hard. "Are you saying that you and I are...are soulmates?"

"That is what the dream and vision would state. However as I said it is obscure. It is possible that as I said it was my subconcious desire to see you again."

Hoshi shook her head. "But you don't think that's the case do you?"

"I do not." T'Pol said

"You think we are _t'hy'la_?"

There was a slight hesitation."Yes."

"So let me get this straight, about two weeks ago we begin our relationship and everything is going great untill I try to sleep with you at which point you reject me. Only to find out the reason you rejected me was because you weren't sure if I was looking for the same kind of relationship you were and if you were going to sleep with me you had to make sure I knew that we are _t'hy'la,_ right?"

"Yes."

Hoshi began to laugh and laugh causing T'Pol to raise her eyebrows in surprise, sometimes humans acted strangely.

"I'm sorry." Hoshi said, waving her hand while trying to catch her breath.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing because I was happy, you don't know for how many years I thought we were soulmates, sometimes I'd lay awake after one of our discusions for hours thinking about things you'd say or how we'd seem to connect with each other on a deep level. I'm glad you feel it also." She stood and walked over to T'Pol,

"I'm honored to be your _t'hy'la, _T'Pol." Hoshi said, her voice a husky trill that caressed T'Pol's ear and made her shiver.

"And I you." said the Vulcan her voice struggling to stay even.

Hoshi was less than a foot away from T'Pol and moving closer,

"Show me." She whispered.

T'Pol finally gave into the passion that was building inside of her and closed the remaining distance, kissing Hoshi without abandon. Something about Hoshi always threatened T'Pol's defenses, and while it was potentially dangerous, it was also exciting.

Hoshi blindly led them to the bedroom never breaking her embrace with T'Pol until they came upon the bed, where she straddled T'Pol's hips and resumed their earlier kiss the need growing greater and greater within her until she could no longer take it.

"T'Pol, make love to me." she said looking her lover in the eye.

For T'Pol hearing Hoshi say those words pushed the last visage of her control out the airlock and she seized her t'hy'la and made slow passionate love to her for the remainder of the night. Both of them had found what they were looking for; their missing piece.

**Epilogue**

"That was amazing." Said Hoshi, who was in a glorious state of post coital bliss.

"Indeed." T'Pol managed to say

"Was it alright for you, T'Pol?" Hoshi shyly asked, knowing it had been her first time with a woman.

T'Pol gave Hoshi a rare smile. "It was exceptional."

Hoshi yawned and scooted closer resting her head on T'Pol's right breast, then looking at the Vulcan in the eye. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking that next step with me I know it can't always be easy being involved with a human, but you do it amazingly."

T'Pol held Hoshi close.

"There is no need to thank me, Hoshi. It was the next logical step in our relationship."

Hoshi chuckled " Thank goodness for Vulcan logic" she said stifling a yawn.

T'Pol raised a eyebrow and said "You need rest Hoshi while this was a pleasant evening we are both expected to report for duty tomorrow."

Hoshi tried to fight down another yawn and failed, conceding the Vulcan had a point.

"Goodnight T'Pol. Pleasant dreams."

"And to you." T'Pol replied softly.

"I love you." Hoshi mumbled before falling asleep.

As she prepared to sleep, T'Pol stared at Hoshi's sleeping form for several moments before she decided Hoshi's words had a nice ring to them, even if the emotion behind them wasn't very logical

**The End**

**Well thats it, the first in what is hopefully a long series, I enjoy writing and would love to hear your feedback on this story and possible sequels or how I could improve my writing. I'm always striving to become a better writer and your thoughts help me, so feel free to drop a comment or p.m to me- Thanks**


End file.
